


Cezanne by Sageness

by Rhea314 (Rhea)



Category: DCU, Smallville
Genre: Audio Format: Download, Audio Format: Streaming, Gen, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, podfic cover art welcome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-27
Updated: 2019-03-27
Packaged: 2019-12-18 17:13:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 18
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18254264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rhea/pseuds/Rhea314
Summary: "It's lovely, isn't it?" the woman said, taking a seat next to her. She was dressed in black, as more than half the museum patrons were, but she was much older, much more stylish than the swarm of scraggly kids playing at neo-bohemia.





	Cezanne by Sageness

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Cézanne](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15232) by [sageness](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sageness/pseuds/sageness). 



> Originally posted prior to 2013 on LJ

**Fic** : [Cezanne by Sageness](http://archiveofourown.org/works/15232)  
**Length** : 0:02:12  
Click to stream, or right click to download: [Download link](http://rhea314.parakaproductions.com/reup/Reup2/Cezanne%20by%20Sageness.mp3)  


**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to paraka for file hosting!


End file.
